epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Upcoming ERB suggestions
Who would you like to see in an upcoming ERB? Post suggestions below! Please refer to this guide as to not making a bad suggestion, we like to keep them realistic. Before adding a suggestion, please post it in the comments first, to see if other people agree with it too. Suggestions *Charles Darwin vs Ash Ketchum (masters of evolution) *Walt Disney vs Seth MacFarlane (and/or Matt Groening) (cartoonists) *Sheldon Cooper vs Isaac Newton (or Dr. House) (physicists, or television doctors) *James Bond vs Austin Powers (or Jason Bourne) (spies) *Leonardo da Vinci vs Leonardo the Turtle (or Leonardo DiCaprio) (Leonardos) *Superman vs Goku (super-powered heroes) *Harry Houdini vs Harry Potter (or Criss Angel) (illusionists, or magicians named "Harry") *Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible (The Great vs The Terrible) *Katniss Everdeen vs Joan of Arc (female fighters/warriors) *Neil Armstrong vs Galileo Galilei (or Buzz Lightyear) (space explorers) *PSY (or The Blues Brothers) vs LMFAO (or Kim Jong Un) (viral pop singers (PSY vs LMFAO), musical duos (Blues Brothers vs LMFAO), or North Korean vs South Korean (PSY vs Kim) *Edgar Allan Poe vs Stephen King (horror story writers) *George Washington vs Captain America (patriotic American heroes, first president vs first Avenger) *Al Capone vs The Joker (crime bosses with a "Scarface") *Freddy Krueger vs Jack the Ripper (killers) *Percy Jackson vs Aquaman (heroes with water powers) *Indiana Jones vs Lara Croft (archaeological tomb raiders) *Bear Grylls vs Theodore Roosevelt (manliness, Teddy vs Bear) *Mythbusters vs Ghostbusters (groups of "busters") *Charlie Chaplin vs Mr. Bean (famous silent goofballs) *Rick Astley vs Eduard Khil'' (trolling viral singers)'' *Willy Wonka vs Mad Hatter (top hatted Johnny Depp characters) *Simon Cowell (or Paula Deen) vs Gordon Ramsay (critical British judges, or TV chefs) *Mark Zuckerberg vs Alexander Graham Bell (creators of forms of communication) *King Henry VIII vs Hillary Clinton (historical womanizing world leader who cheated on powerful women vs modern day powerful woman who was cheated on by a womanizing world leader) *Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde vs Bruce Banner/The Hulk (doctors who turn into a dangerous form) *Vincent Van Gogh vs Bob Ross (or Andy Warhol) (influential artists; the ERB crew has hinted many times at Ross vs Van Gogh: via Twitter, the ERB forum, and a leaked picture of suggestions) *Sigmund Freud vs Dr. Phil (or Archimedes) (psychologists; Peter once hinted they were going to do the Freud vs Phil battle, but replaced it with Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison, or philosophers) *Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde (pairs of lovers who disobeyed, either the law or their parents, and had tragic ends) *Muhammad Ali vs Mike Tyson (or Rocky Balboa) (famous boxers) *Confucius vs Yoda (old wise men) *Ronald McDonald vs Colonel Sanders (famous fast food-branch icons) *Donald Trump vs King Midas (rich and greedy men) *Greg Heffley vs Anne Frank (diary-writing teenagers) *John F. Kennedy (or Fidel Castro) vs Julius Caesar (assassinated leaders, or dictators) *Dracula vs Edward Cullen (vampires) *Alfred Hitchcock (or George Lucas) vs Steven Spielberg (movie directors) *Franklin D. Roosevelt vs Professor X (leaders/geniuses in wheelchairs) *Usain Bolt vs Sonic the Hedgehog (or Jesse Owens or Terry Fox) (fast guys) *The Three Stooges vs The Marx Brothers (or The Three Musketeers) (famous trios) *Hercules vs Spider-Man (famous heroes who went 'from rags to riches') *Gene Simmons vs Elton John (or Slash) (famous extravagantly-dressed singers) *Evel Knievel vs Steve Irwin (stuntmen/daredevils) *Stan Lee vs Mark Twain (novel writers) *Bob Marley vs Tupac Shakur (drug-using musicians who were figuatively revived) *Ray Charles vs Stevie Wonder (blind African-American musicians) *Blackbeard (or Jack Sparrow) vs Popeye (s''ailors) '' *Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted (traveling duos) *King Tut vs Yugi Moto (young Pharohs, it was on Peter's list) *Sweeney Todd vs Edward Scissorhands (creepy, pale, monochromatic Johnny Depp characters) *Ozzy Osbourne (or Hannibal Lecter) vs Vlad the Impaler (Princes of Darkness, or cannibalistic murderers) *Steve Urkel vs Fonzie (fan-favorite characters from old sitcoms) *Robin Hood vs Zorro (men who stole from rich people to help the less fortunate) *Tony Stark vs Margaret Thatcher (or Henry Ford) (Iron Man vs Iron Lady, or rich engineering entrepreneurs) *Slender Man vs Frankenstein's Monster (scary monsters, old vs new) *Oprah Winfrey vs Ellen DeGeneres (female talk show hosts) *Kurt Cobain vs Jimi Hendrix (rock stars from Washington who led trios and died at age 27) *Weird Al Yankovic vs Pee-Wee Herman (crazy, spontaneous, childish adults) *Billy the Kid vs Ezio Auditore (mysterious criminals) *Rod Serling vs Morgan Freeman (famous announcers) *Che Guevara vs Paul Revere (revolutionaries) *Ace Ventura vs Doctor Doolittle (pet detective vs pet doctor) *Carl Sagan vs Neil deGrasse Tyson (famous astrophysicists) *Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 3 (rematch, again) Category:General wiki templates Category:Unofficial